fem-aladdin short stories
by transformers and anime fan
Summary: shorts stories a an fem aladdin life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is first story so if it's crappy tell me please!**

promise in the stars

Ill Ilah has descended upon Alma Torran as two begins sit in the stars and watch as black god destroy the world it created. "Why did it come to this?" asked the female with long blue hair. The male being beside didn't answer at first just look at the destroyed planet.

The two begins look identical their long hair to only difference was the fact that the male had light purple hair and eyes instead of the blue the female had. "You saw what happened,'' he finally said. The girl burst into tears, " I wish there was something we could've done to prevent this." she said. The boy just sighed and said, "Nothing we dd could've prevented this." the girl looks down at the destroyed planet. "But we can try to prevent it from happening again cause there's still hope." finished the boy smiling at the girl.

The girl looks at him in shock and confusion. Seeing the look he sighs again while wondering why his sister's so wise but, so stupid at the same time. "Not every one's dead idiot." he deadpanned. "Oh", she says finally realizing that some survived. _She's so stupid!_ Thought the boy. "If you want to you can go and try to save the new world on the planet." offered the boy. "**REALLY?!**", yelled the excited girl. The boy flinched at the volume of her voice. "Yes." says the boy.

The girl just start to spin in circles chanting 'yes!' while the boy just watch her with a smile. "But" he says suddenly causing the girl to freeze in her happy dance. "But what?" she asked with fear in her voice. "I want you to promise me something first." he says as she sighs in relief. _I thought he was about to take what he said earlier_ though the girl.

"Promise me that you will try to keep Ill Ilah from destroying the new world and that you'll fight hard if he does come to keep his hand from touching the new world." he said to the girl looking serious. The girl just smiles,"of course I will or I'll die trying."The boy smiles and opens a portal to the new world. "I'll hold you to that" As the girl walks to the portal she turns to the boy and says "see you Wayne." Wayne smiles brighter and says"bye Aladdin" as she walks into the portal.

_**Years later **_

Floating in the sky over Magnostadt Aladdin looks as the medium opens a portal for lll llah to enter to destroy another world. She can't help but to remember her promise to her brother all those years ago. "I'll protect this world even if it costs me my life." she whispers to herself._ I will keep my promise onii-chan_.

**Ok for the record this is my first story ever did please tell me what you think of this. And to explain so things aladdin is a girl and wayne is her twin brother and is my oc to know what he looks like he looks identical to the normal aladdin but just replace blue with purple.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the first story might have been crappy. But im still new to this. I might like 10 chapters for attempting to write the actual story.**

**This is fem aladdin remember if you don't like that don't read!**

**I don't own magi.**

**~.~**

2\. Don't touch my flute!

It's a nice and peaceful day in the kingdom of Sindria. Or at least was cause currently King Sinbad is flying in the sky trying (and failing) to get away from the enraged magi while dodging her fire balls. "I told you not to touch my flute!" screamed Aladdin as she sent like 10 (more like 50) fireballs at him.

**(yesterday)**

"Aladdin is going to kou for a day." said Sinbad at dinner. "**WHAT!"** was everyone's reply to his statement. "Aladdin's going to kou-" started sinbad before Alibaba interrupted him with his own statement " we heard that part!" "then what don't you get?" asked the idiot of the 7 seas. "Why!" "cause she has to meet with kouen and then all the magis in the dark continent the next day." said sinbad. "She leaves in an hour" added sinbad with a smile.

**( 1 hour later)**

Aladdin has finished her goodbyes and is about to leave when sinbad called out "Aladdin! You can't take you flute with you." he said to her and she turns to ja'farand hands him her flute. "You could've handed to me" said sinbad a little offended. Aladdin just stares at him for a while and said "I don't trust you. Mister ja'far can you make sure uncle sinbad doesn't touch my flute?" As everyone snickered you can hear ja'far say "sure" in the background. And aladdin finally flies off towards kou.

**( 2 hours later)**

Sinbad being the idiot he is instead of doing his work in his office, he's drunk in ja'far's office (**i don't know why. He's and idiot -.-**) as he swings his arms you can hear a big clang. Which causes him to blink and for everyone to run in the room. "What was the 'clang' sound we heard?" asked alibaba. "I don't know" said the the purple haired moron. "Then let's start with a different question" said ja'far who magically appeared in the room looking mad with causes everyone to gulp cause a mad ja'far is a scary ja'far. "Like ...**WHY ARE YOU IN MY OFFICE DRUNK?!"** asked the furious advisor. Everyone at the door was ready to bolt when something shiny caught morgina's eye and she paled as a feeling of dread entered her. It was - " guys." she called with fear in voice. " what is it?" asked alibaba before he followed her sight to see what she saw. "Oh shit!" he yelled. Sharrkan laughed as everyone looked at him in shock as they realized that he had just cursed. After he got over what alibaba said ja'far asked what saw. "That sinbad's about to die" said alibaba. "And how am I going to die?" asked sinbad looking serious cause really who wouldn't if they found out that their life's indanger. " you broke aladdin's flute." said morgina. "Welp nice knowing you" said Sharrkan as he turned to leave the room. "Well it's your problem and I don't want to be here when she finds out." said Yamraiha and like this every left until only sinbad was left to deal with it himself. So did what only an idiot would do : he went to bed.

**( in the morning)**

Sinbad was walking down the hall when he felt a sudden chill and looked behind him to see- **ALADDIN STANDING THERE WITH 2 KNIVES SCRAPED TO HER HEAD AND TWO IN HERE HAND!** "**I TOLD NOT TO TOUCH MY FLUTE.**" she said in a scary voice with a murderous aura around her. Scratch what I said about ja'far being scary when he's angry, aladdin's is a death incarnate when she's mad. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Sinbad ran for 2 hours before he climbed up a tree which Aladdin shredded cordedesy of her 4 knives. Then remember that he can try to fly away in his djinn equip. So he took to the skies, forgetting that aladdin can fly ( **like the idiot he is.) **

**( present time)**

Everyone watched their game of tag on the ground and i mean everyone. The royal family family of kou decided to stay for a few days and judar came with aladdin so they can go the dark continent. The other 2 magis came when they were 3 and a half hours late. "Aladdin is really scary when she's mad isn't she?" said kouha who was watch fanisnation. "Yeah, she even scares me" said ja'far with kouen silently agreeing with him. "Where did she get the knives?" kouha couldn't help but ask. "Oh she never goes anywhere with at least 10" said alibaba. Leaving everyone surprised. "The most is 30." continued alibaba. "30!?" they all yelled in shock. "Well know 32 sice she started wearing those hair pens. Well now that think of it 34 since there's only two hair pens and each have two hidden blades." he finished not even noticing their surprise. " where does she keep them all?" hakuei asked. "I have no idea i only know cause she threw them at me one time i took her flute from her in a prank." he said shivering at the memory. Back in the battle taking place in the sky aladdin reached behind her and pulled out 5 knives and threw them at sinbad knocking him out of the sky. "What did he do?" hakuryuu asked aladdin. "Oh he broke my flute." she replied staring at the shaking king/moron. "Maybe next time i say don't touch my flute you'll listen. Now i gotta repair it cause you could just not touch it!" 5 minutes later the magi's left for the dark continent and the royal family of kou was settled in their rooms and sinbad was getting healed on thing rang through their heads _**never touch aladdin's flute without her permission.**_

~.~

**Ok for the record I hate sinbad for reasons I won't list. Aladdin is oocish. I made a few references from Kimetsu No Yaiba and akane from ****Ren'ai Bōkun. I loved the scene from Kimetsu No Yaiba when tanjirou lost his sword when he threw it at asuza and got chased by haganezuka who had two knives on the side of his head and two in his hand. Let's ament akane has lot's of knives and and her pin is a knife too.**


End file.
